


Hello, my friend

by DapperSheep



Series: Mr. Heartache [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Where everyone has an odd companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep
Summary: He thought I was a girl. Somehow, I felt both amused and affronted by that. But it was Yuuri, I could forgive him. And isn't he just the most precious little puffball in existence?! Look at those cheeks!In which, Yuuri and Viktor first meet.





	Hello, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little semi-fluffy piece after listening to too much Sekai no Owari, particularly the song of this series’ namesake. Also a brain that never seems to stop thinking. So have at thee!
> 
> EDIT: Finally getting the hang of AO3's features so apologies if summaries and notes tend to change on the fly.

 

The first time he met him, was when his sister Mari accidentally broke his favorite toy. He’d been nine at that time, old enough to understand that toys could be replaced, but he’d also been a bit of a crybaby.

Okay, maybe a lot of crybaby.

In a fit of anguish over the loss, Yuuri had ran away from their home and straight to the stretch of beach down the road. He was crying, sniffling, and fighting hard to keep from wailing harder at the thought that it had been Yuuko’s birthday gift to him last year.

He really liked that toy. It was no fair. Yuuko must have saved up so much money to get him that. The little boy sat hunched over on the sand, sniffles still wracking his little body and all he wanted right now was for the toy to somehow become alright when he came home.

“Hi, Yuuri.”

The airy voice momentarily distracted him from his thoughts and he slowly looked up to see an older kid beaming down curiously at him. They had long pretty hair the color of the sand on a nice day, and eyes that resembled the color of the water where he was allowed to swim in. He didn’t know who they are, but they certainly looked didn’t look mean and scary like Takeshi often was in front of him.

With tears still running down his face he asked, “How’d you know my name?” The silvery haired one beamed and laughed, like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

“Silly goose! I’d know your name. I’ve always known it.” The other replied and knelt beside the boy who wore glasses too big for his eyes. The other boy gently removed the specs and with the sleeve of their shirt, they patiently wiped away the tears from Yuuri’s face.

Seemingly satisfied, the long haired kid asked him, “Do you want to tell me why you ran from home?”

“Big sister broke my toy.” He sniffed and the waterworks threatened to start up again. The other seemed to panic and reached out to grab his shoulders.

“Uh! Yuuri, don’t cry.” The older child said, suddenly looking at a loss but not wanting to leave the boy alone. Yuuri thankfully didn’t start crying, but it didn’t stop him from sniffling more. He did calm down after a while, in which the other kid had scooted closer and was almost bumping shoulders with him.

“Do you think your sister meant to break it?” The question gave Yuuri pause. Big sister Mari had never broken his things before, and… and he never did bad things to her either unlike what Yuuko had told him of her older siblings and her.

“N-no. Big sister doesn’t break my things. She’s not mean.” He answered, still looking at the sand and avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Then why are you crying?”

“B-but… Yuuko bought it for me… what do I tell her that my gift was broken?” He asked with no small amount of fear. He was afraid the older girl would stop being his friend, because he didn’t take good care of the gift she gave him. He didn’t want that. He liked her because she was funny and skated with him when no one else would.

The other kid shifted in their spot and offered, “Maybe you can tell her the truth? I’m sure Yuuko will understand it was an accident.”

Yuuri felt some relief, but still felt a little scared. “But what if she doesn’t?” He insisted.

“Do you know that she will be angry with you?” The words were curious in itself.

“N… no.” Yuuri admitted.

“Then you can’t know if she will be angry for sure.” The other kid said confidently, looking at him with a broad smile that Yuuri found reassuring. It’s a nice feeling, this other kid wasn’t looking at Yuuri all weird and was even being friendly.

With a smile like that, Yuuri felt like he could trust the advice. Maybe he’ll call Yuuko later and tell her about it.

The sun was beginning to set, and with it being the autumn season, the air was beginning to chill. Yuuri shivered and remembered he’d gone out without a sweater.

“I… I should go home. Mama and Papa might be worried.” Yuuri mumbled. Eyes of blue regard him steadily before the older kid wordlessly handed Yuuri his glasses. The little boy took them and carefully put them on his nose, then began to stand.

The other kid stood up faster and held out their hand. “Here. I’ll take you home.” The older kid offered. “It’s too late for you to be walking alone.”

“Ah? You know where I live?”

“I do! So Yuuri doesn’t have to walk in the dark.”

“I… I’m not afraid of the dark!”

The other kid only smiled at him, tugging him along as they left the sandy beach and began the walk back. It was then that Yuuri noticed that they had been alone this whole time. No adults or other kids on the beach. The thought that he’d almost disobeyed his parents about going to there alone made him shiver. Thankfully he wasn’t alone and had-

In a moment of clarity, Yuuri gasped and tugged at the hand holding his. “I forgot! You know my name, but I don’t know yours. What’s your name?”

The older kid tilted their head, a finger to their lips before they answered. “Viktor!”

“Viktor? Ah…. I thought you were an onee-san.” Yuuri confessed shyly. Beside him, Viktor looked down at him with a mixture of mild amusement and horror.

“I’m very much a boy, thank you very much! Uwaa, Yuuri thought I was a girl!” Viktor cried dramatically, using his free hand to press it against his forehead in mock hurt.

“But you have long pretty hair!” Yuuri attempted to defend himself when Viktor laughed again and patted the smaller boy’s head.

“I’m not angry, Yuuri. Don’t worry.”

Yuuri still looked like he was about to cry again.

“Ah! Yuuri, please don’t cry!”

The rest of their walk was filled with light chatter. Viktor answered Yuuri’s questions in roundabout ways, but sometimes answered rather straightforward. Yuuri on the other hand, enthusiastically answered the small questions Viktor would ask in return. Before he knew it, they were both in front of the hotspring resort that was also his home.

A woman stepped out of the house’s entrance and immediately took notice of him. A flurry of emotions flitted through her face as she forgot about the door and immediately ran towards them.

“Yuuri!”

“Mama!” Yuuri cried, letting go of Viktor’s hand and running to the waiting arms of his mother who embraced him tightly. Behind them, his father was breathing a huge sigh of relief and was mumbling something about calling off a search party.

“Where did you go? You gave us quite a scare!” His mother lightly admonished, squeezing her son but at the same time holding him protectively close to her.

“It’s alright, mama. Viktor brought me home.” Then Yuuri gasped, “Ah! I forgot to say thank you.”

“Viktor?” Came the confused question.

Yuuri nodded and turned to point at the boy standing at the gate to their home and was left confused.

Viktor wasn’t there.

But as Yuuri would later find out, it wasn’t the last time he’d see his mysterious friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, you may leave a comment or kudos as you see fit.


End file.
